


Bad Blood

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been unrelenting, masterful teachers, bending her this way and that until she resembled something else entirely. Born in blood and battle, she was theirs.<br/>And God help anyone who tried to take her away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted at FanFic.com
> 
> Story title taken from the song of the same title by Bastille.  
> The song itself has been worked into the story, although I would NOT call this a song fic.

Miles was tired.

Tired, fed up and everything in between.

They had gone from fighting skirmishes, to fighting all out battles and while he and Bass might be Generals, used to wading hip-high in blood and bodies, Charlie, not so much.

Not like this.

And he just wanted to find her, to check in with her now that they had time to catch their breath. He didn't know where Bass had disappeared to, having seen him briefly, from across the battlefield, probably giving much the same orders as he, himself had, just shortly ago.

When Blanchard had reinstated their former Militia ranks, strictly due to their usefulness in the field mind you, they had both sought to have Charlie ranked high enough to justify keeping her at their sides where they could keep an eye on her.

Neither of them could fully function without her, although should anyone ask Charlie, she would say that she and Bass couldn't function without Miles (and although Bass would disagree out loud to the world, deep inside his gut, he knew he couldn't function without either of them.). The one thing that they all agreed on was that they worked better as a trifecta than alone.

Blanchard, having been around the block a time or two, (but not that block, thank you very much), knew when to keep his thoughts and opinions to himself and granted the request, if only to keep them out of his hair. The Matheson-Monroe family dynamics were  _NONE_  of his business.

The three of them had been drinking last night. Their favorite pastime these days it seemed, especially the night before a battle when it was always possible that the unthinkable could happen and turn their trifecta into a random duo, incapable of functioning.

"Don't you think it's time?" Charlie had asked out of the clear blue silence.

Miles and Bass eyed each other a half second before turning their attention back to the woman in front of them.

"Time for what, Charlotte?" Bass asked.

Miles gave him a sideways look and shook his head. That was Bass for you. Always the talker. Always the one wanting to get in touch with his emotions.

"Time to let the bad blood between you lie."

She watched as the men simply looked at her for the space of a blink and took a draw from their bottles. She shook her head. Whether it was in exasperation, anger or some other emotion they couldn't tell.

"Can I count on the two you to have my back?"

"Always," Miles answered at the same time the word "Forever," came out of Bass' mouth causing both Miles and Charlie to arch an eyebrow.

"And I've got yours, because God knows I can't leave the two of you alone for a second." She softened the comment with a smirk, causing both men to snort.

"We've been doing this since you were in diapers, Kid" Miles retorted causing Bass to tilt the neck of his bottle towards him. Meeting it with his own, the sound of clinking of glass filled the tent.

Charlie waved the comment off. "We can't focus on the shit that happened in the past," she said solemnly leaning forward in her chair. "The only thing that's ever come from that is resentment. I mean just look at Rachel." Charlie couldn't even bear to call the woman "Mom" anymore after all that had happened.

"It'll drive us insane, and even worse," she paused looking between the two of them, "it'll drive us apart. And I can't fathom any of us walking away. Do you understand?" she asked the two men. The two men whom she couldn't imagine living her life without.

"The past may have defined who we are and what we are, but it also binds us together. Forever." She said looking pointedly at Bass. "So, I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore. I don't wanna hear either of you talk about it anymore, do you understand?" she pleaded with them to understand what she needed from them. That she needed them together. Because she couldn't do this by herself. What was left of her soul would fly apart into a tiny thousand pieces if those bindings were ever severed.

Miles reached out and cupped her cheek. "I promised you once that I'd never leave you, Charlie. I meant it then and I mean it now."

Charlie beamed up at him, nuzzling her cheek into his hand.

He knew in that moment that he would be wallowing in the bowels of a fiery hell before it was over. It was only a matter of time. A matter of circumstance, he thought withdrawing his hand and looking over at Bass. Bass, who had  _ALWAYS_  been his matter of circumstance.

Bass looked on as Miles withdrew from Charlie and her attention turned to him. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me, Charlotte," he murmured not moving his body, simply holding her gaze so she could see the truth that rested there.

She nodded once in his direction before downing the contents of her bottle. Setting it aside, she wiggled down into her sleeping bag, trapped in the middle of them, as it should always be, falling asleep to the low rasp of their voices.

Miles and Bass talked late into the night, trying their best to put all their emotional bullshit behind them for Charlie's sake. There was almost nothing they wouldn't do to see her happy.

They also shared concerns about Charlie's well-being. While they knew she was right, that the things that led them to this point had fundamentally changed them, Charlie, herself, was becoming hard and calloused.

Miles knew that she would never again be that girl who came walking into a bar looking for her one living relative. She was a woman now. Intelligent, beautiful and deadly.

Were he and Bass to blame?

They had been unrelenting, masterful teachers, bending her this way and that until she resembled something else entirely. Born in blood and battle, she was theirs.

And God help anyone who tried to take her away from them.


	2. A Price to Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Run" by Daughter.

Bass was awake long after Miles had fallen asleep, knowing better than to fall asleep himself as his dreams would make him a lousy bed partner. He realized that at some point, his thumb, rubbing circles on Charlie's bare arm had woken her. She didn't say anything, so he didn't apologize. She curled up beside him, a leg thrown over his as she laid her head on his chest and instead of rubbing circles on her skin, he began to stroke her hair as they lay there in the dark with nothing to say, just listening. These were the moments he lived for. When he was reminded that there was more to life than fighting and running.

When his walls came tumbling down, they always revealed the same thing.

Occasionally Miles.

But always Charlie.

Bass always had to have one hand in the fire. And he knew without a doubt that the fire was coming. And the fire would consume him.

In the soft silence of dawn, when bodies were still warm and loose and wrapped around each other, she woke Miles before letting Bass pull her to her feet. They moved around each other quietly, slipping on boots, zipping jackets, strapping on weapons.

"If you're done powdering your noses, Ladies," Miles snarked holding the tent flap open for them.

"Cranky bastard," Bass murmured under his breath as Charlie led the way, his hand on her back. As they crossed the threshold, she took a discreet look around and as they each came to stand beside her, she slipped a hand into theirs, squeezing lightly before walking away.

They met with the men directly under them, going over plans that had been gone over for hours the day before. Miles doing nothing more than growling to get on with it and Charlie bouncing on the balls of her feet not making eye contact with anyone. Bass wrapped things up quickly at that point and as the group broke up, there was one last look between the three of them, one last please stay with me for just one more day buried in the depths of her eyes, and then she was off. Bass and Miles eye's tangled. They both knew she thought this was a suicide run but wouldn't leave them to do it themselves. "Can't you see the fucking rope?" she had nearly screamed at them before taking off on her own yesterday.

She'd follow them into hell itself if they asked her to.

They'd met with their men and her men, putting plans into place that would protect her when either or both of them went down on the field. They would do everything in their power to keep her safe until this whole damn mess was over. Honestly, he was surprised that she didn't know about it yet. But maybe she did and that's what last night was about. She'd returned to their tent smelling like sex and booze, juggling three bottles and sporting a busted lip, complaining about some asshole, who would be dealt with later he promised Miles with a look, who had called her some pretty interesting names, and made some rather untimely observations.

He wanted to explain to her that there was a price to pay for living. More importantly, that there was a price to pay for living with them. People liked to misinterpret things they didn't understand. He could see it clearly in Blanchard's eyes when they had insisted that Charlie be commissioned along with them. He knew Miles had seen it as well, standing there beside him with that closed off expression on his face, all the way down to that stick he had suddenly impaled his spine upon. But it didn't really matter what anyone else thought.

Because Charlie was theirs.

And as Miles had said last night, "God help anyone who tries to take her away from us, Bass."

He would fight the very devil himself before he let that happen, greedy bastard that he was. One Matheson simply wasn't enough for this Monroe. He understood what Charlie had been asking for last night, even more than she herself did, because it was the same thing that he had wanted since the day Strausser had shoved a gun in her face. But he couldn't tell her that. Not then. Because she wasn't ready.

He wasn't sure what had happened before she had come home to them last night but by the time dawn arrived, everything had changed.

He had seen the look on Miles face when she nuzzled into the palm of his hand. And then when he had pulled away, turning to look at him? Bass knew that Miles was a lost soul. They were both going to burn in hell for this woman, and really, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. All Our walls Come Tumblin' Down

Charlie stood next to the river watching bodies, patriots and resistance alike; slowly make their way downstream where they would eventually be washed out to sea. She hadn't realized that her company had pushed this far out, but, she also hadn't planned on seeing this side of the battle. All of their intelligence said that they were outgunned and out-manned.

The only things the resistance had on their side were the "Butcher of Baltimore" and the "The Scourge of Scranton." In hindsight she should have never doubted them, but these days her emotions were all over the place. She was trying valiantly to keep a tight rein on them, but sometimes, like yesterday, they bled through the cracks of her walls. She ignored the trembling in her hands as she rubbed them over her face.

She had seen neither hide nor hair of Bass or Miles and since there had been no attempt to spirit her away as of yet she knew that they were alive and well. "The morons," she huffed to herself. She'd already lived through one execution, one case of blood poisoning, three gunshot wounds and a sword to the thigh that had barely missed an artery.

She had her sources throughout the camp. Those few "regulars" that she could trust with her needs and to feed her the current scuttlebutt about the Generals. She had been more than a little pissed when she heard about their plans for her if either of them went down today. Leaving that soldiers tent hurriedly, she had run right into another that laughed and wondered what Monroe would think about his whore stepping out on him.

When she had remained stoically silent, the man had continued wondering out loud to all his friends and the gathering crowd exactly what was taking place in the tent that she shared with two Generals who had been rumored on more than one occasion to be lovers. And my, my, my how interesting that one of those men was her Uncle.

A few blows later, Charlie had him on his ass in the dirt. With a sneer, she left him lying there in the wake of a silenced audience, commandeered three bottles of moonshine, and made her way home.

Home. She blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears threatening to spill out. Home was wherever the three of them were at together. She hoped after last night that they understood just how much she needed that. Needed them.

It wasn't the first time that she had spent the night wrapped up in one of their arms, their partner in crime eventually wrapped up with them in the unconscious search for body heat.

It was, however, the first time that she felt her sanity was riding a slippery slope along the edges of what was left of her morality. It wouldn't take much to push her over.

She wasn't sure if it was the tilt of their heads or the look in their eyes or their gentle touch on her skin but all those accusations that the solder had thrown at her hit closer to home than she wanted to admit. No, she wasn't Monroe's whore, but there were days when she wanted nothing more. Did she see something between Bass and Miles? Maybe. But maybe it was just the bond that lifelong friends shared. And then there were the evenings that Miles' would pull her up close next to the fire, shoulder wrapped around her body as she sank into his thinking that wasn't the only thing she wished he'd sink into. Almost immediately a guilty flush would wash over her and she would excuse herself to their tent, not speaking to either of them the rest of the night.

She poured her frustration out on the battlefield to the point that she been dubbed "The Screaming Banshee". Miles and Bass had exchanged looks over her head when they had first learned of it causing Charlie to cock an eyebrow. "What? I'm just grateful I wasn't named after a city."

Breathing deeply, she pulled one of Bass' old bandanna's from an inside pocket and dipped it in the cool waters of the river. Slowly and methodically she began to wipe the death from her skin.

Wringing the square cloth out, she used it to swipe around the back of her neck before cool, slim fingers removed it from her hand. Sitting down on the bank beside her, Bass used his free hand to cup her jaw, and slowly cleaned the blood from her face. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, he returned the cloth to her.

"You know, I've got others that aren't so bloodstained." he said softly.

"I like this one. It reminds me why I'm fighting," she answered her voice husky from so much screaming.

"Miles?" he asked reaching out to rub it between his finger and thumb.

Charlie nodded, staring out into the river. "We almost lost him that day."

"I remember," Bass murmured thinking back to how he had restrained a screaming Charlie as she ran into the field surgery tent before collapsing in his arms, begging him not to let Miles die.

She leaned over dipping her hands in the water trying to clean the dried blood from beneath her nails.

"Does it ever get easier, Bass?"

"What's that, Babe?" he asked throwing out a rarely used endearment. It spoke to her level of agitation that she didn't blink an eye at it as they sat there crouched at the edge of the river.

"The killing. The wanting what you can't have." She whispered looking down at her bloodied hands. "I thought at some point it would get easier."

Bass tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "It never gets easier to kill, Charlotte. That's what makes us human. Once you lose that ability to feel, you turn into a monster. That's when you turn into General Monroe."

"And wanting what you can't have?" She asked. "It's becoming an endless cycle of having to kill more, bleed faster, and fuck harder." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "And when you see that look in their eyes, when you realize that they know who you are and what you've done? When there's still blood under your fingernails?" she pulled her hands out of the water to look at hers. "You might as well go home for the night General, because that is just one empty fuck waiting to send you even further down the hole."

Bass sucked in a shaky breath as he watched her. He and Miles only had themselves to blame. They were the ones who had turned their girl into this force of nature that they both greedily used with no thought to the consequences.

There was no fixing what they had broken. He knew that. Would live with it every day for the rest of his life. But there was something that he, they, could do for her. Miles had done it for him when his family had died and again after losing Shelly and the baby. And he had returned the favor off and on throughout the years. They could bring their beautiful girl back to life. They could fill up all those leaking holes and make her feel again.

"I know who you are, Charlotte. So does Miles." He hesitated only briefly, "Do you trust us?"

There was no hesitation in the nod of her head. Reaching out he cupped her cheek while leaning over to kiss the other one. "Then let us take care of you," he whispered in her ear as she leaned her head against his, griping his forearms. "Will you let us do that?"

He felt a staggered exhale of warm breath against his cheek. "Yes."

Bass pulled her up with him as he stood, caressing her with his eyes. Her chest was moving rapidly up and down drawing his attention to her breasts. Looking back up, he pulled her to him. "You have to be absolutely sure, Charlotte, because there will be no going back from the things that we do and the things that you see. The things that soldier said to you?" he said pushing her hair out of her face, "Child's play compared to the reality. So, I'll ask you again Charlotte, Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I want this. I want you both." she answered lowering her eyes.

"Don't ever be ashamed about what you want, Sweetheart. Not when it comes to this. Because, Charlotte, Miles and I want you, too."

Bass lowered his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss, their lips barely touching. Burying his hands in her hair, he touched her forehead to his, breathing deeply. "God, there are so many things I want to do to you right now," he whispered. "But not here."

Taking her by the hand, he led the way and she eagerly followed.


	4. Won't You Come and Save Me

Leading her up the bank, Bass and Charlie emerged from the shallow woods where they were nearly tackled by Charlie's second in command. "Oh thank God," He breathed taking a moment to compose himself. "General Monroe, sir! I was just looking for the Captain!"

"I found the Captain down by the river by herself," Bass all but growled at the man.

Beau stood his ground. General Monroe didn't terrify him nearly as much as General Matheson when it came to the Captain, although some days it was damn close. "I apologize, General, I lost track of her in all the confusion."

Bass knew that Beau was a good man, that's why he and Miles had picked him for Charlie's second, but at the moment all he wanted was a private space and a flat surface. "The Captain isn't feeling well. We were just headed towards that house to find her a place to rest."

Beau simply nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Relay orders to Captain Reynolds that he's to take the men and head back to Austin. Send General Matheson to me as soon as you see him. The three of us will catch up to you on the road."

"Yes, General!"

Turning his attention back to Charlie, Bass noticed the dazed expression on her face as he continued to guide her down the road and up the path to the home turned business.

Opening the front door, he drew Charlie in, shutting it behind them, leaving it unlocked for Miles. Taking her hand, they explored the first floor finding a room that would suit their needs for the short-term

Making sure the curtains were fully drawn, Bass crooked a finger at Charlie who hadn't moved an inch. When she reached his side, he extended an arm sweeping the desk of its clutter. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her up on the desk stepping between her legs.

"Charlotte," he murmured his voice like a caress, as he ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms and back up. Grasping her face gently, he brought her lips to his. Slowly, he used his tongue to nip at her lips requesting entrance. Granting it, Charlie moaned as his tongue tasted her mouth, drawing her still closer to him. Her hands fisted in his jacket before realizing that the last thing she wanted was for him to keep his clothes on and began to unzip it between nipping kisses to her jaw and neck that left her shivering.

Allowing her to push it off his shoulders, Bass tossed it on a nearby chair. When she reached for his shirt, he called her greedy but granted her wish by adding it to the chair. He watched, lids half closed, as she splayed her hands across his chest, taking the time to trace this scar or that, gently touching the most recent scar that still had a pink tint to it and hurt like a bitch in the cold.

Catching her hands in his, he drew them to his mouth kissing each palm, "You won't lose me that easily," he said before placing each hand on the desk beside her hips. Moving to her legs, he caught her right one up in his hands and tugged her boot off throwing it aside, her sock following. Dropping that leg he moved to the next, repeating the process.

Sitting down roughly in the chair behind the desk, Bass pulled her to her feet and never taking his gaze from her eyes, began to unbuckle her belts. They jingled as they landed in the pile of ever-growing clothes. Pushing her shirt up to just under her breasts, his hands went to work on the button and zipper of her pants. Hooking his thumbs in the waist band, he searched out her eyes again, silently asking her permission. With the slightest nod of her head she gave it. Tugging her pants and underwear off at the same time, he helped her step out of them.

Nudging her legs apart with his knees, he placed her hands on his shoulders before using his own hands to ghost down the outside of her legs and up the inside. Leaning forward to nibble gently at her hipbone, he felt her shudder as his fingers gently separated the folds of her sex.

"So wet," He whispered against her skin as he continued to rub his fingers back and forth before slipping one in, pumping in and out. Charlie groaned at the sensation as her blunt nails sank into his shoulders. "Do you like that?" he asked kneading her hip with his free hand to keep her steady.

"More, please," she pleaded closing her eyes when he added a finger. When she began to sway, he removed his fingers causing Charlie to cry out in instant protest, but did as he asked when he gently pushed her back towards the desk, fascinated with the fact that he was licking his fingers while she complied with his request. Scooting the chair up to her, he pulled her hips forward so her ass was barely seated on the desk. Taking her feet he set one on each of his knees before kissing and mouthing his way up her thighs leaving Charlie squirming in anticipation as his mouth drew closer and closer to where she needed him; causing him to grin when she made a strangled noise as his tongue finally licked a wide path from one hole to the other. "Didn't I promise to take care of you, Charlotte?"

* * *

 

Miles had nearly worked himself into a panic when he finally saw her second, Beau, standing outside a small, two-story home that according to the run down sign in the yard was an attorney's office before the lights went out. "Where's Captain Matheson?" Miles barked in the man's face, so totally and completely done with this shit. He wanted Charlie and he wanted her right this fucking second.

The younger man visibly gulped and took a step back. "General Monroe found her down by the river. He said she wasn't feeling well and was taking over this home so she could rest. He's ordered all the men back to Austin immediately. He wanted you to join the two of them as soon as possible."

Miles eyed the man and then the house. It wasn't like Bass to the leave the men on their own like this, so whatever it was it was serious. "What's wrong with her? Was she injured?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I'm not sure what happened, but she appeared a bit dazed."

"Fuck," Miles spit out looking up at the house. They had almost lost Charlie once before when killing Jason had sent her over the edge. He refused to let that happen again. Bass must have realized it as soon as he saw her.

Searching the troops drifting by, he spotted Corporal Martin and whistled loudly to get the man's attention. "Find Wilkerson and tell him to get with Captain Reynolds. Captain Matheson has fallen ill and the General and I will be staying behind to look after her. Tell him my orders are to move out with the other two companies and we'll catch up on the road. Understood?"

"Understood, General!" Martin replied taking off at a run.

"Beau, have our tent packed and loaded up with the rest. Have someone bring by some bedding, clean clothes, a few days' worth of food and anything else that you think might be useful. Leave it on the porch, we'll bring it in later. And find somewhere to keep the horses."

Beau snapped off a salute thankful to be away from the man. "Yes sir, General."

Turning his attention back to the house in front of him, Miles walked in, quietly locking the door behind him before continuing on. He could hear Charlie moaning quietly from down the hall.

Opening the door to the room she was in, his eyes dropped to half-mast and his breathing quickened, as he propped his long frame against the door and adjusted his pants. A large desk, very reminiscent of the one in Bass' office in Philly sat in the middle of the room, the contents of which had been swept to the floor. Perched on top of the desk, arms thrown out behind her to keep herself upright was Charlie, naked from the waist down, legs splayed apart, as Bass ate her pussy like it was the last meal on earth and he was a starving man.


	5. Won't you come and save me pt. 2

Pushing himself off the door frame, Miles continued into the room slowly undressing, throwing his clothes on the pile that had already been started. Climbing on the desk, he slid in behind Charlie, cradling her body between his thighs.

Bass took a moment to lift his face and smile brightly up at Miles, his face glistening with Charlie's juices as he ran a hand up and down Miles calf.

"There you are, Miles." Bass said huskily "We thought you were going to miss all the fun didn't we, Charlotte?"

Charlie nodded her head, laying it back against Miles chest as her hands clutched at his thighs, softly panting, pupils totally blown as she buried her face in his neck. Reaching a hand out, he drug it down the side of her face, wrapping his fingers around her neck loosely, feeling her pulse as it pounded against his fingers. "Feels good doesn't it, baby." He whispered into her hair, feeling the tangled mass rub against his lips as she gave a stuttered nod.

As Bass delved between her legs once again, Miles worked to finish stripping Charlie of her clothes, tugging her shirt over her head and slowly slipping her bra straps down her shoulders as he popped the clasp. Raining kisses down the side of her neck which still had a coppery taste of blood, he cupped each breast testing the weight and feel of them in his hands before slowly kneading and teasing, tugging at her nipples.

"Miles," Charlie whimpered causing his erection to jump, as she brought her hands up to cover his. Turning her face toward him she searched for his lips.

Instead, Miles bumped her nose with his, moving along her cheek to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe for a moment. "Are you sure, Charlie?"

Reaching a hand up behind him to tangle in the hair at his neck, Charlie nodded turning to nuzzle his cheek. "I want you Miles, I always have," she whispered looking up to meet his eyes.

Bringing a hand up to caress her face, Miles captured her lips in a soft kiss. Bass couldn't help but smile at the exchange before flicking a thumb up against her nub causing Charlie's hips to buck. With a last lick, he stood, pushing the chair away. Leaning forward, he gently grabbed a handful of Miles hair taking his attention away from Charlie's mouth. Turning to Bass, Miles' eyes roamed his face as he leaned forward and slowly started lapping Charlie's juices from his skin causing Charlie to inhale sharply at the blatant display of sensuality between the two men.

Bass shuddered at the pleasure of Miles touch. Slipping his other hand into Charlie's hair, he pulled her close, inviting her without words to join Miles. Hesitantly, she flicked her tongue out to the corner of his mouth closest to her, not completely managing to suppress a moan as she tasted herself on him. Miles moved his mouth closer to her. "You taste so good, Charlie." he said before running his tongue once again over her lips, Bass holding them both.

When Miles broke the kiss, Bass slipped Charlie off the desk, steadying her on her feet before turning her to face Miles, who had moved forward on the desk. As Charlie stood sandwiched between them, one cock resting high on her belly, the other against her lower back, they stroked, touched, kissed and rubbed every inch of her skin setting her on fire.

Just when she didn't think she could take any more, Bass bent her forward, urging her to rest her hands on the desk outside of Miles' thighs as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit getting it slick with her wetness.

"Charlie," Miles strangled out gathering her hair in one hand, watching as she ran her warm tongue over the scar on his thigh before turning her attention to his erection. Unable to resist, her tongue darted out lapping up the precum that had leaked out of his tip. "Fuck me," he moaned.

Charlie mewled when Bass finally filled her, resting her head against Miles abdomen as he stroked her back watching Bass grip her pale hips settling into a slow, easy rhythm. "So good," he praised Charlie as she began to use her hand and mouth to explore his cock. Running her thumb softly against his balls, she wrapped her lips around the head and kept going, dragging a moan from his throat as he tightened his hold on her hair.

"Lean back and enjoy it, brother," Bass whispered, encouraging Miles as Charlie's mouth bobbed up and down his length.

Charlie was in a world of her own, completely oblivious to the goings on above her head, lost in sensation as Bass redirected his attention to her angling her hips just so causing her to hum around the cock in her mouth and the hand in her hair tightened to just shy of painful. When Bass' hands reached around to play with a nipple and her clit she thought she would explode.

Miles wasn't going to last long. Listening to the noises that Charlie's mouth was making as she sucked him and the noises her pussy was making as Bass stroked in and out of her were more than he could handle. He thumbed her cheek to give her a heads up but she simply tightened her hold on his thighs.

When Bass saw the signs of Miles impending orgasm, a flush from his chest to his neck and his tightened nipples, he popped a finger in his mouth sloppily wetting it, before pressing it to Charlie's ass just as he reached around and roughly twisted her nipple. Miles slipped from her mouth as her orgasm tore through her, causing him to fumble for his cock as he erupted, ejaculate shooting over her upper body as he stroked himself to completion. Bass rode out the shock waves as her pussy clamped down around him before pulling out and turning her around, wasting no time in putting his tongue to her body in order to consume Miles' cum.

Miles, chest heaving against Charlie's back, took her hand in his and together wrapped them around Bass' cock showing her how he like to be touched. Leaning his forehead against Miles as he cupped Charlie's neck, Bass spilled himself over Charlie's stomach and breasts. Not one to be left out, Miles moved off the desk, dropping to his knees as he took over the cleaning of Charlie's body. By the time Bass had fingered her through another orgasm with help from Miles equally talented mouth, Charlie was unable to hold herself up. The only thing keeping her upright were their arms and hands.

Miles pressed a light kiss to her mouth before looking at Bass. "Take her upstairs and see what you can find. I imagine there's a bed around here somewhere. Beau was going to drop some things off for us. I'll get it squared away."

Before he could walk away and sort his clothes, Bass grabbed his arm stopping him. Keeping one arm around Charlie as she rested her head on his shoulder, he pulled Miles down to his mouth, holding him there as their tongues reached out to mingle. Breaking apart, they stood quietly, breath mingling.

"Soon," Miles grunted flicking his eyes towards Charlie before turning back to his clothes.


	6. Name your God and Bleed the Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Bleed the Freak" by Alice in Chains

Bass hauled Charlie up the stairs, opening doors until he found what he wanted. Sunny, albeit dusty, there was a full-sized bed in the room at the end of the hall. "Stand there." Bass said leaning her up against the wall next to the door. She heard him rummaging around in the hallway before hearing Miles voice booming up the stairs followed by a thud.

Striding back in the room like a man on a mission, Bass tossed down a duffle bag and shoved a pile linens into her hands. Striping the bed, he picked through the items he had handed her getting the bed made with, while not fresh sheets, cleaner than the ones that had been on it. "Sit," he ordered her guiding her to the bed. Charlie gratefully sank down but instead of sitting, sprawled out. She had dozed off by the time Bass returned and woke as he ran a damp cloth over her body cleaning her up.

She watched him from beneath sleepy lids and let him help her sit up, pressing a cup of water into her hand. "So bossy," she said draining the cup and handing it back to him.

Bass smiled, brushing her hair back as he sat the glass aside. "How are you? And no bullshit Matheson answer either. I need to know if you're ok with this."

"I'm ok," she replied with a smile as she crawled into his lap, kissing her way up his chest and neck until she reached his lips.

Bass pulled her close, pressing her breasts to his bare chest as he delved into her mouth. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he groaned pulling away.

"Totally not what I had in mind," Charlie whispered against his lips as she ground her hips into his.

Bass made a tsking noise as he gently untangled her from his body. "You need to rest."

"Only if stay with me. You were up all night, too," she said cupping his cheek. "Please, Bass. "

He nodded, patting the bed beside them waiting for Charlie to settle before shucking his jeans and climbing in beside her, drawing the sheet up over them.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Charlie woke with her body curled around Bass' head and slowly began to process what she was seeing. Bass lay sideways on the bed, his feet on the floor and his head tucked up into the curve of her body as Miles knelt over him, lips darkened and wet with saliva, his cheeks hollowed around Bass' length. She must have made a noise or somehow indicated her wakefulness as Bass tilted his head seeking her out. She was in awe at the absolute bliss that covered his face. Reaching out he grasped her hand bringing it to his mouth. Charlie smiled as he closed his eyes again, his mouth falling open in reaction to something Miles had done.

Hearing a pop, she looked in Miles direction only to discover him crawling up Bass' body towards the two of them. Winking at her, he ducked his head attacking Bass' mouth. There was nothing gentle about it, it was all clanking teeth and bitten lips as Miles asserted his position over Bass who readily submitted.

Scooting back, Miles eased Bass up on his thighs before lining up his cock to slide his way into the other man's body. Charlie could only assume the foreplay had been going on for some time as Bass seem primed and ready, groaning and cursing in delight as Miles finally seated himself balls deep.

"Charlie," Miles growled getting her attention. "Straddle his face."

She cocked her head at Miles before looking down at Bass who smiled and held out his hands to help balance her. Still on her knees, her sex just inches above Bass' face she waited for Miles next direction. "Put your hands on his thighs and lean forward."

It all fell into place as she followed his instruction, sucking Bass' now semi-hard cock into her mouth, her nose nestled in Miles' crotch, the smell of their sex mingling. Charlie moaned as Bass' hands grasped her ass, his tongue eagerly lapping at her folds and had her grinding against his face in no time.

Charlie could tell when Miles angled his hips differently hitting Bass's sweet spot; his grip on her ass tightening as he panted on her sex, going stone hard in her mouth just before he shot his load. Miles pulled out, lifting Charlie up before she could even swallow to dip his tongue into her mouth swirling it around, leaving her clutching at his shoulders with a shudder. She had never experienced anything so erotic in her life. Laying her back down, Miles turned to clean himself off with the rag Bass had left on the table next to the bed. Catching Bass' hand as he slipped off the bed, Charlie looked him questioningly.

Leaning down as he stood over her, Bass pecked her nose. "I'll be around," he said his eyes raking over Miles nude body, "the only thing you need to worry about is enjoying yourself.

She watched him grab his jeans, heading towards the door before being distracted by Miles. As he hovered over her, Charlie could see the unadulterated lust in his eyes as he pinned her wrists down next to her head, admiring her red, swollen lips.

"Miles," Charlie whispered her stomach fluttering, "Do something."

Letting her wrists go, he lay down beside her keeping a leg between her thighs. Languidly, he ran his tongue up her neck and under her jaw. Settling down into the mattress, he drew her up against him as they did nothing but kiss. He would use his hand to run up and down the soft skin from her armpit to her hip and back again, making the occasional detour to stroke the curve of her ass where it met her thigh then running up between the two globes to anchor her neck as he deepened the kiss. Then he would pull back, simply sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before arching her back to allow him access to her breasts, swirling his tongue around the tips as he engulfed them in wet heat, the likes of which Charlie had never felt before.

She was used to quick fucks, barely taking the time to undress, a wall being a good enough surface most of the time. Rough, hard and fast, no time to enjoy it, just trying to meet a physical need. This was so much more than she thought anything could ever be. Bass and Miles were taking their time with her, pulling her into this sensual world of want they had created, centered around her. With every touch of her skin they left a fire pooling low in her belly.

She could feel herself smeared all over his thigh as he moved between her legs, his cock heavy and thick with want, nuzzling her jaw as she reached out to guide him into her wet depths. They both groaned as he sunk down into her, breathing heavily against the others mouth. Pulling out to the tip, Miles slammed back into her, causing Charlie to cry out.

"Oh, God! Miles!" she panted as her world shattered and splintered with every thrust of his hips.

"Tell me how you want it, Charlie," Miles begged as he rocked his hips against hers on the upthrust making sure her clit was at the center of the friction.

She keened with want, "hard, fast," she gasped, "wanted you, so long," she managed to choke out as he carried out her wishes, pulling out completely and slamming back in at a frantic pace as she felt the world combust around her.

* * *

 

She came to half draped across Miles' body as his head lay in Bass' lap where he sat against the head-board. They were talking quietly as their right hands tangled with the others, their left hands gently stroking whatever part of her body they could reach.

"How are you feeling, Charlotte?" Bass asked as both he and Miles turned their attention on her.

"Need to pee," she grumbled untangling herself from Miles so she could roll over and sit up on the edge of the bed, resting her elbows on her knees as she ran her fingers through her hair wincing at the knots.

"Fucked the girl unconscious and that's the thanks I get," Miles said with a smirk, throwing a wink at her as she whipped her head around to see if he was serious or not.

"Dickhead," she heard Bass mumble as he pushed Miles off of him. Charlie felt as though she were standing on shaky legs in more ways than one, as Bass came around the bed to steady her.

"Hey, Charlie, hey, look at me," he said softly using his thumb on her chin to bring her eyes up to his. "I know it feels like the entire world is upside down right now, but nothing's changed. I'm still Bass, he's still Miles' and you're still Charlie. Nothing's changed, it's only been added to. Understand?"

She nodded at what he was telling her and he kissed her forehead while Miles was pulling on his jeans.

"Put some clothes on and come eat," Bass said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room leaving Miles alone with her once again.

Meeting at the foot of the bed, Miles reached out pulling her into his arms, as she clung to him, burying her face in his neck as he bent forward a bit. He held her tightly for a few moments before leaning back. "So, how does dinner and a bath sound?"

"A bath?" she asked not thrilled with the idea of a cold dousing in the river.

"Hot water and everything," he tempted with a boyish grin.

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds good."


	7. Drinking from the Devils Soul

After taking advantage of the hip bath that Bass had fixed for them, Charlie sat on a couch in what Miles said was a "parlor" with her feet propped in his lap as she ran a comb through her long hair.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her feet as he stroked her calves.

Charlie tilted her head at him. "I'm fine." When he refused to look up at her, she shook her foot getting his attention."What's on your mind, Miles?"

He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, "I just wanna make sure you're ok with all this. Bass and I are seriously fucked up and there's no going back for either of us. You are the one thing that we will never be forgiven for."

Charlie swung around on the couch, moving so that she could straddle his lap, her hands roaming his bare chest. She leaned forward, kissing his neck and face as his hands darted up her shirt, cupping her bare breasts, thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipples. "I'm the one person that's never pretended not to know your sins, Miles. I will drink from the devils soul himself before I ever give either of you up." She said teasing the outside of his lips with her tongue, moaning as he pushed her hips down against his.

"And you drank nice and deep, if I do say so myself," Bass' voice said against her ear, causing her to tilt her head in that direction. "We're yours and you're ours, till the bitter end, Charlotte." They stayed like for a few seconds before Miles scooted her off his lap.

"If you two prima donnas are done using up all the hot water, I'll go get cleaned up. I smell like you," he said with a growl, snapping at Charlie's neck causing her to giggle.

"There's hot water in the pail by the door," Bass called after him while juggling an armful of Charlie.

* * *

 

When Miles emerged from the bath, jeans slung low on his hips and a towel around his bare shoulders, Bass and Charlie were going at it like two teenagers on her parents couch. He flicked his towel at Bass' head. "Just how old do you think you are?"

Bass looked up at him with a grin as Charlie laughed. "Go on," Miles said tilting his head at the stairs. "I got first watch."

"You sure?" Bass asked as he lifted Charlie to her feet.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and actually try to get some sleep. We're heading out at first light."

Bass clasped his shoulder as Charlie led the way up the stairs.

They were both quiet as they undressed in the dark, Bass holding the sheet up as Charlie crawled in on his side before joining her. Turning into his arms, Charlie picked up from they had left off down stairs, covering his mouth with hers. Bass pulled her tightly against him before slipping a hand between her legs, his fingers dipping into the wetness between. He brushed her hands away as she reached out for him, adding another finger to the mix to take her mind off of it. He rubbed circles around her clit as he added yet a third finger, seeking out her nipple with his mouth. Fucking his hand as he fingered her, Charlie gasped at each new sensation, before falling off the edge when he bit down on the side of her breast. Tucking her up to his side, Bass wrapped an arm around her shoulders as her sweat slicked skin dried in the cool, evening air and her breathing evened out.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had Bass wide awake before a shadow appeared in the doorway. Relaxing, Bass untangled himself from Charlie turning his pillow sideways as she rooted around for his missing body. Clutching the pillow she stilled, her slow steady breathing filled the room once again.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Miles asked his gaze on Charlie's sheet covered body.

"Honestly? I think we should have done this a long time ago. She shut down her emotions because she couldn't have what she wanted. Made herself untouchable. She didn't realize that we wanted her just as much. Like I want you now," Bass whispered laying his lips against Miles shoulder. With one last look towards Charlie, Miles led him down the stairs.

* * *

 

Crawling into bed with Charlie an hour later he nuzzled her neck as she pressed back against him while he attempted to steal the extra pillow from her. She hummed as she pushed back against him. "You've been with Bass. I can smell him on your skin."

"Is that alright?" he asked sliding his hand between her legs finding her still wet from her early activities with Bass.

"I like knowing you both have someone when I'm not there," she answered sleepily as he slid into her from behind.

"You have to promise not to close yourself off anymore," he said suckling the skin under her ear as he pumped slowly in and out of her warm depths.

"I promise, as long as I get to keep doing this with you," she whispered turning her head to search for his mouth. Rolling her over on her belly, he pulled her hips up picking up the pace, as she reached between her legs to rub herself, all the while telling him how he felt inside of her, begging for more even as her limbs began shaking with her impending orgasm, crying out his name as Miles pulled out, spilling himself on her lower back before falling over her, propped up on his elbows. "You've managed to turn two old men into teenagers, Charlie."

"Need some way to keep you young," she replied her voice muffled by her pillow. He chuckled as he wiped her back off with a corner of the sheet before collapsing beside her. Charlie scooted over burying her face into his neck as he pulled her close. "Love you so much."

Miles closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Charlie,"

He fell asleep listening to her soft breathing.

* * *

 

When Bass came to wake them, he couldn't help but smile, Miles was flat on his back snoring to high heaven as Charlie lay on her stomach next to him, head buried in his armpit, her hand wrapped in his as it lay low on his exposed belly since she had stolen all the covers.

Walking to Miles side of the bed he leaned over kissing him first before moving Charlie's hair to uncover her face. "Rise and shine, you two. We've got time for breakfast if you get a move on."

Charlie sat up with a groan as she pushed her hair back, rubbing her eyes sleepily causing Bass and Miles to share a smile as they remembered a much younger Charlie.

* * *

 

As they mounted up, Charlie couldn't help but turn and try to commit the house to her memory. It would be one of her most treasured. She discovered Bass and Miles waiting on her with the same indulgent smiles that had been plastered on their faces all morning. "Ugh, stop it you two!"

"What?" Bass asked.

"The looks. And you know which ones I'm talking about. You can't do that in front of the men. Half of them already think that I got my rank due to nepotism or pussy, depending on which of you is nearby. Both if it's Miles."

* * *

 

They had been less than a day away from base to begin with and were making good time, covering more than half the distance by mid-day, even being slowed down by the small wagon Bass guided that Beau had left with their supplies. Miles was pretty sure Beau though the sun shone out of Charlie's ass, with Wilkerson and Reynolds not far behind.

Charlie had dropped behind for a bit leaving the two men on their own before spurring her horse forward placing herself between them. "We're being followed."

"Who" and "How many," came out of their mouths almost simultaneously as they kept their focus on the road ahead of them.

"Patriots. Half dozen, more or less. Probably a scouting party making sure we're headed back to Austin and who just happened to stumble upon Texas' two most valuable assets."

"Three." Miles said seriously looking straight ahead.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I suggest we keep going. The closer we get to camp, the more likely we'll have backup if they decide to get stupid."

Picking up the pace they had travel a good hour or more when the attack finally came. Covering Bass as he pulled the wagon to a stop, they crouched down beside it. "Let me guess?" Charlie snarled. "I'm providing cover while you pick out a city?"

Miles gave her a cocky grin. "Good guess, Kid."

Charlie huffed. He always reverted back to calling her Kid when they were in the field. Not what she wanted to hear while their marks still littered her body. "Asshole" she muttered swinging her rifle around the back of the wagon giving them a chance to disappear into the scraggly cottonwoods lining the side of the road.

The horses attached to the wagon were freaking out so she shot off a few rounds covering herself as she blended back into the tree line drawing their fire away from the wagon. She didn't see the soldier standing a few feet away from her.

* * *

 

Miles and Bass made their way back to the wagon, a few of their prey having eluded them. They were both on alert as they approached the wagon, Charlie nowhere in sight. Communicating with just their heads and eyes, they separated searching the side of the road for any sign of her.

The hair on Bass' neck stood straight up at the noise he heard Miles make a few minutes later, taking off at run to find his brother. Skidding to a stop, he dropped to his knees, scrambling close as Miles crouched shirtless over an equally shirtless, blood covered Charlie, binding her shirt to a wound in her side with his own.

"What the fuck happened?" Bass rasped out.

"Close range gunshot, the bullet's still in there, Bass," Miles choked out turning fear-filled eyes to his brother.

"Were not going to lose her! You hear me, Miles. We're not losing her! Let's get her back to the wagon."

Miles let Bass help him pick Charlie up, carrying her as fast as they could to the wagon. Bass jumped in the back, ripping open a sleeping bag before taking Charlie from Miles laying her down gently. Miles hopped in behind him to cradle her head in his lap.

"Hang on!" Bass said jumping to the driver's bench, racing the wagon down the road. They were met a few miles out by a group of soldiers who had heard the gunshots and were riding out to investigate. Bass slowed the wagon long enough to scream out orders before picking the pace back up, rolling straight through the gates which were being held open for them, right up to Medical. Charlie was gently handed from Miles to Bass and then laid on a gurney, the medical staff rolling her into the building.

Once out of the wagon Miles embraced Bass briefly, tears shining bright in both their eyes. "I'll stay," Miles said. "You take care of it. Avenge our girl, Bass."

Bass nodded, bumping his forehead against Miles before turning to search Reynolds out of the crowd that had gathered.

Running a hand through his hair, Miles staggered into the medical center where a nurse stood waiting to escort him with an update. Charlie had already been rushed into the surgery and the doctor thought her prognosis was good. While the bullet was still in her, it wasn't anywhere near her spine and appeared to have missed any vital organs. They would know more after opening her up. He nearly threw up hearing those words in relation to Charlie and had to stop, leaning against a wall before he could continue. The nurse guided him to the private room that she would be brought to afterwards, a piece of paper with Capt. Matheson already taped to the door.

He paced the hallway outside her room until he saw them rolling her down the hall, watching as they took her into her room, the doctor meeting him with an outstretched hand. "She'll be fine, General. A few weeks down time and she can start on some desk work. It's going to take some time to get those injured muscles back up to one hundred percent."

Miles rubbed a hand over his face as he watched her being moved to her bed. "She'll be staying with General Monroe and myself once she's been released. We'll make sure she takes it easy."

The doctor nodded in approval. "I'd like to keep her overnight for observation but she'll able go home with you tomorrow. I'll arrange a nurse to stop by twice a day to check on the wound and change her bandages. However, there is one other concern I'd like to speak to you about General," the doctor said stepping to the side of the hall. "The Captains body is littered with bruises and abrasions."

"We were in a battle yesterday and a fire-fight today, Doc. It happens."

The doctor cleared his throat looking down at the floor. "There were bite marks, hand prints...' the doctor trailed off as Miles expression turned to stone.

'General Monroe and I are aware of the situation."

"Of course, General. There will be someone at the nurse's desk if you need anything."

Miles walked into Charlie's room setting down on the twin size bed she was lying in, an IV line in her arm. Reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ears as he grasped her hand, bringing it to his mouth.

That's how Rachel and Gene found him as they burst into the room, Rachel flying to the other side of the bed as Gene grabbed the medical chart that hung on the back of the door.

"Oh my God, Miles! What happened?

"Rachel," Miles drawled getting to his feet. "I thought you and Gene had already left to go back to Willoughby?"

"Blanchard offered to give us some medical supplies that got delayed until this morning. We were just getting ready to leave when we heard about Charlie." She answered absently as Gene read through her chart, eyebrow raised at one point.

"Looks like she's going to make a full recovery," Gene finally said as he put the chart back.

Miles crossed his arms over his chest. "Rachel, you know she wouldn't want you here."

"Please, Miles. She's out cold. Let me at least sit with her for a little while. Dad will stay right here with us."

Miles pursed his lips as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two women finally sighing. "Alright, just for a little bit. I need to check in at command. I'll be back later."


	8. Silver linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.n. you'll need either some pancakes to soak up the sap or a toothbrush if you want it straight up.  
> I read entirely too many romance novels as a child.  
> I just wish I actually owned some of this stuff.

Miles was in Blanchard's office as they went over the latest battle when Beau came racing into the office. "General! It's the Captain!"

Miles was right behind him as they ran back to medical together. As they got closer Miles could hear Charlie screaming for Bass. "What the fuck happened?" He shouted at Beau as he approached her room which was in complete chaos as Gene held Rachel back from Charlie who was standing in a corner, a bloody hand pressed against her side as she screamed profanities at her mother.

"What the hell is going on?" Miles boomed as he entered the room causing everyone but Charlie to flinch.

"Miles?" Charlie sobbed upon seeing him, her heart breaking as she began a slow decent down the wall. Miles caught her up in his arms and turned attempting to lay her on the bed, but she refused to let go of him when he attempted to put her down, sobbing Bass' name into his chest.

"What did you do?" He hissed at Rachel.

"She woke up asking for you and Bass. I told her that you were with Blanchard and would be back in a little bit to check on her, and when she asked about Bass again I told her that he was gone. That's what the nurses told me." She said coldly as Gene looked on sadly.

"Unbelievable." He heard Bass' voice say from just outside the door. And not simply Bass. That was General Monroe. And from the look on Rachel's face she knew it too.

* * *

 

Bass gathered up the men by name that he wanted to take with him on this mission. They weren't necessarily the best but it didn't matter. He was out to teach a lesson. Riding back to the place they'd been ambushed, Bass picked up a trail from the area Charlie's body had been found and tracked it for several hours before coming across the camp that the men had set up for the night.

"I want them alive. Understood?"

Each man nodded in response. They took the three soldiers by surprise quickly forcing them to their knees in front of Bass, their hands bound behind their backs.

"Who did it?" he asked the men eyeing them each up and down. "Was it you?" he asked pointing to the man in the middle. The men remained silent. "You do know who I am don't you? General Monroe of the Monroe Militia. The Terror of Toledo, the Scourge of Scranton. I can assure you they didn't give me those names just because they're catchy," he said getting in the man's face. The soldier, blink and you missed it, flicked his eyes to the left. Instead, Bass turned to the man on the right, who began violently shaking his head. "I didn't touch the woman. Wasn't anywhere near her."

"So that leaves you, my friend," Bass said looking over to his left.

"She didn't even see me coming." He said spitting on the ground at Bass' feet.

Bass nodded grimly before standing to his full height, pulling his gun out. Shooting the other two men between the eyes, he turned back to the guilty man who was staring open-mouthed at his fallen comrades. "Welcome to hell," he said putting his gun away and pulling out his knives.

By the time he had finished, the man who Charlie had fought with two nights ago was puking his guts up by a tree and the two men that he knew she had fucked at some point were looking decidedly green around the gills. "That's what happens when you hurt my family," he said wiping his knives off on the dead man's clothes, while making eye contact with his three men.

* * *

 

Pushing the horses to their limit, they raced back to the base, Bass going straight to medical. There was a commotion going on as soldiers and medical staff where all hovering around the entrance as screaming echoed from inside. "What's going on?" He asked his voice separating the crowd.

Wilkerson appeared by his side. "It's the Captain, sir," was all he got out before Bass was taking the stairs two at a time.

Hearing Charlie's cries nearly broke him as he raced through the halls, coming to a stop outside her room as he heard Miles asking someone "What did you do?"

It took everything he had to control his fury as he heard Rachel's explanation. She had purposely let Charlie think he was dead. "Unbelievable." He ground out. Gene opened and then immediately closed his mouth, knowing his daughter had just burnt her last bridge with these men and her own daughter. She had never been able to accept their importance in Charlie's life.

"Lt. Wilkerson!" Bass shouted even though the man was still beside him. "Please escort Mrs. Matheson and Doctor Porter to the gates. They will be leaving immediately."

"Yes sir!" Wilkerson responded holding his arm out in the direction of the hallway.

Bass stopped Gene with a hand on his arm, "Gene, feel free to visit Charlie anytime you're here as long as you're alone."

Gene nodded his head. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Bass nodded dismissing them as, still covered in blood from head to toe, he walked into Charlie's room shutting the door behind him. Looking him over as he approached, Miles crooned to his niece, "Charlie, look who's here. It's Bass."

Feeling a hand on her head, Charlie lifted her face from Miles chest and looked right into the eyes of a very alive Bass. "You're alive?" she gasped reaching out for him as Miles scooted her over to Bass' lap as he tucked her up into his arms. Keeping a hand on her bleeding wound, Miles wrapped an arm around them both, blocking the rest of the world out.

* * *

 

Charlie had barely gotten back on her feet when the war finally ended. As much as they all wanted to get the hell away from Texas and the Military, fighting was now a way of life for them. It was really all Charlie knew. Blanchard had agreed to extend their contracts, offering them each a position at the Teaching Academy he was putting together for new recruits.

"What's not to like? We'd be together, living in the same house, sharing the same bed. It sounds like a pretty good life to me." Charlie said one night as they were getting ready for bed.

Miles looked at Bass and shrugged. "I'm in."

"Me too, Charlie," Bass said kicking his boots off.

"There's just one other thing we need settle."

"What's that?" Miles asked eyeing her suspiciously as she climbed in the middle of the bed with something that looked like a jewelry box clutched in her hand.

She patted the bed on each side of her as she waited for them to join her. She took one of each of their hands clasping it with one hers as she pulled them into her lap. "When we move to Waco, I want to start using the name Matheson-Monroe. Would you both be ok with that?"

"What are you saying, Charlie? Bass asked softly stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I guess I'm saying that I don't care if people know that we're together. One way to do that is to add Monroe to my name." Releasing their hands she lifted the lid of the box on her lap. "And this is another." Inside the box lay three identical rings, made of copper, silver, and brass, the one in middle simply a smaller version of the others. She picked up one of the men's to bring it closer. "It's a merging of three strong, yet malleable things, with a silver lining to always remember the good things in life."

Speechless, Miles watched as she took the ring in her hand placing it on his finger "I love you, Miles."

"I love you too, Charlie."

Smiling brightly at him she pulled the other ring from its resting spot, placing it where it belong on Bass' finger. "I love you too, Bass."

Tears in his eyes, he cupped her face. 'And I love you, Charlotte. So very much." Reaching down he took Charlie's ring out of the box, looking at Miles who nodded and watched as Bass slide the ring on Charlie's finger, followed by a kiss.

Slipping down into the bed, Miles and Charlie waited on Bass to blow out the lamp on his bed side table. Turning on her side, Miles spooned up behind her and as Bass curled up against her front, Charlie fell asleep between the two of them, just as it always would be.

The End


End file.
